This invention relates to a connector for use with shielded twisted pair cables. More particularly, the invention relates to such a connector for use with a shielded twisted pair cable which is of modular construction and easy to assemble. Further, the connector is hermaphrodic in nature, i.e., capable of being connected to a like connector in a simple snap action connection.
In the prior art there are a number of connector designs for use with shielded twisted pair cables. Most designs are typically made up of a number of components which must be very precisely machined. Further, the prior art typically involves the manufacturer of what is known as a "triax jack" for mating with a separate, and differently constructed "triax plug". Thus, it is seen that different constructions are required for effecting a connector assembly for use in connecting shielded twisted pair cables thereby further complicating the assembly requirements.
The above-discussed structures result in a number of disadvantages, the main one of which is substantial cost resulting from the requirement of providing a separate jack structure for mating with a plug of different structure. Moreover, the assembly of a number of different parts is complicated and often failures occur due to the precise machining requirements in manufacturing such assemblies.